


Movie Night

by Detective Rita (Oak_Leaf)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Background Relationships, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Gen, List Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Leaf/pseuds/Detective%20Rita
Summary: Rita's378 step Plan for the most fun, fabulous, FANTASTIC family movie night
Relationships: Aurinko Crime Family - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Movie Night

**Rita's ~~3 7~~ 8 step Plan for the most fun, fabulous, FANTASTIC family movie night**

1\. FAMILY!!!!

2\. MOVIES!!!!!!

2.a. Have a bunch of different shows loaded up for everyone to choose from. Ice Vampires of Neptune 1 and Galaxy Heist 8: Beyond the Galaxy for sure, 'cuz I don't care what Frannie says, those are the best out of those two ~~serieses~~ series.

2.b. Mistah Steel will nitpick the plot of basically everything no matter what, so, so long as we don't play anything by Northstar, and as long as he doesn't try to do that thing where he replays scenes over and over (and OVER) to point out stuff they messed up between scenes, he'll be fine.

2.c. Although Mistah Jet won't watch anything based on his life, he's okay with movies about crimes he didn't do, and he also has a soft spot for romantic comedies and so does Miss Vespa, according Captain A, so I'll load up some of the Love and Crime in the Outer Rim movies, and they'll love those. Captain A is into more stuffy, serious films, so we'll save her movies for the end when everyone is falling asleep anyway.

2.d. I can't get a read on what kinda movies Mistah Ransom's likes just yet, so maybe Just Dragons, 'cuz everyone likes Just Dragons!!! 

3\. SNACKS!!!!!!

4\. Ask Captain A for permission to use the big monitors in the family meeting to play the shows on.

5\. Get everyone to movie night.

5.a. Captain A can handle her and Miss Vespa just fine, and Mistah Jet won't object when I tell him it's for bonding purposes. If I hack into Mistah Steel's comms again and maje it look like there's an emergency out in the family room, he'll come. Mistah Ransom will be a little trickier, 'cuz he's all cheerful during family meetings, but he always leaves so quickly after, so I can tell he doesn't enjoy them, so he might make excuses not to come.

5.b. Catch Mistah Ransom when he's leaving the bathroom, and make him follow you back to the family room instead of sneaking away back to his cabin.

5.c. Oh and speaking of, sit next to Mistah Steel so he doesn't try to sneak away during the movie.

5.d. Try and get Mistah Ransom to also sit next to him. They're always making those lovey-sappy-heartachey faces at each other when they think the other one ain't looking and SOMETHING needs to happen, and maybe the boss is too much of a lady to tell me what happened, but I've got eyes to see, don't I? They're acting EXACTLY like the couple in Free Among the Stars, where there're these two assasins, right, who each retired from their careers to live quiet, happy lived, and they end up moving to the same dwarf planet completely by chance! But they used to know each other back in the day and used to work together, had all these encounters, real passionate ones, you know. But those were just casual things EXCEPT THEY WEREN'T, 'cuz the two had both FALLEN IN LOVE, only neither of them said anything, 'cuz they didn't know the other felt the same way. It was one of them mutated pinning situations. So they're living on this peaceful planet, running into each other at the store and in the park and they try to be casual, but you can SEE it in their faces, and then one of them gets a call for one last job. And it's a hit. ON THE ONE THEY LOVE. And alright, it's not exactly the same as between Mistah Ransom and Mistah Steel, otherwise I'd have to have some real strong words with Mistah Ransom, 'cuz if he thinks I'm letting him assasinate my ~~boss~~ friend, he has another thing coming.

6\. Add Free Among the Stars to the list of movies.

7\. Ask Mistah Jet to help move some more comfy chairs into the family room, and gather aallllll the pillows and blankets on the ship.

8\. Have a fun, fabulous, FANTASTIC time!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was possessed by the spirit of Rita Penumbra to write this at 1AM, enjoy.


End file.
